Network paths are important because businesses rely on information being effectively sent to and received from staff, customers and partners. Network and IT services used to send information depend on the network infrastructure effectively delivering information between points in the network. As a result, knowing how a service is routed through the network facilitates network troubleshooting, verification and auditing tasks.